Heroes Meet Heroines
by DQ Adventures
Summary: After an accident, Finn and Jake wake up to finding their female doubles, Fionna and Cake. And after meeting each other, Jake and Cake think that Finn and Fionna might "like-like" each other. So they'll do anything to make them admit it.


Heroes Meet Heroines

An Adventure Time Story

(Scene #1: Ice Kingdom)

Finn: Give us back the princess you old turd!

Ice King: Never! Hot Dog Princess and I have a little thing goin' on. I mean look at us, we look adorable together.

Jake: Uh...No! She hates you, man!

Ice King: Enough! I'm not letting you disturb my wife with your words any longer. ZAP!

(Finn and Jake dodge the ice bolt)

(The ice bolt hits the Ice King's "Fionna and Cake" fanfiction)

Jake: Ninjaaaaa Punch!

Finn:Ninjaaaaa Kick!

(The Ice King is knocked out)

Finn: Here you go Hot Dog Princess.

Hot Dog Princess: Thank you, Finn and Jake! And as a reward, I shall now give you both a kiss.

Finn and Jake: Uhhhhh...

Jake: Hey, Hot Dog Princess.

Hot Dog Princess: Yes, Jake?

Jake: Umm... Are those your Hot Dog Knights comin' to save you right now?

Hot Dog Princess: Really? Where?

Jake: (whispers) Let's run homie!

(Finn and Jake run from the Ice Kingdom)

(Scene #2: The Treehouse)

Finn: Dang. I'm pretty tired.

Jake: I know, man. All I want to do right now is to just (yawn) lay down and-

(Jake falls down and goes to sleep)

(Finn picks Jake up)

Finn: Come on, buddy.

(Finn climbs up the bedroom ladder with Jake in his arms)

(Scene #3: Back at the Ice Kingdom)

Ice King: (sigh) Another failed attempt to steal a princess. And another sad moment of my depressing life...Oh well! Come on, Gunter. Time for beddy-bye.

(Ice King picks up Gunter and goes to bed)

(As the Ice King goes to sleep, a portal comes out of the book the Ice King shot)

(Two figures rise out of the portal and transport to Finn and Jake's treehouse)

(Scene #4: Back at the Treehouse)

(Finn and Fionna wake up)

(Finn and Fionna turn in their beds, open their eyes and look at each other)

Finn and Fionna: AAAAAAAAAAA!

(Jake) What? (Cake) What's happenin'?

(Jake and Cake look at each other )

Jake and Cake: AAAAAAAAAAA!

(Finn and Fionna get their swords)

Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake: (battle cry)

(Everyone fights)

(Eventually, Finn holds Fionna down)

(Finn and Fionna stare at each other)

Finn and Fionna: Woah.

Finn: Jake come check this out.

(Jake throws Cake down)

Jake: What is it, man I- Wooooaaaaahhhh...Dude, she, she looks just like you.

(Cake ambushes Jake from behind)

(Finn) Jake, stop. (Fionna) Cake, calm down.

Finn: Alright. So who are you guys?

Fionna: Well I'm Fionna and this is my sister, Cake.

Cake: Yeah. And who the heck are you guys supposed to be?

Jake: Yeah I'm Jake and this guy is my bro, Finn.

Fionna: Alright. So what are you guys doing in our house? And in my bed?

Jake: Uhhh...Actually you're wrong. Me and Finn are the one who live here.

Cake: No. You're the one who's wrong here. We live here!

Fionna: Cake...

Jake: No, we do. So pack your bags and get outta here, cat!

Finn: Jake...

Cake: Why don't you make us, dog!

Finn and Fionna: Guys!

Jake and Cake: Hmph!

Finn: So what do we do now?

Wildberry Princess: Well we can bust up the thing that's makin' that princess scream.

(Finn) Yeah, let's go Jake. (Fionna) Yeah, let's go Cake.

(Finn and Fionna look at each other)

Finn: You go on adventures?

Fionna: Uh...Yeah. All the time.

Finn: Awesome. We can take this evil down _teamwork style._

(Finn) Jake... (Fionna) Cake...

Jake and Cake: What?

Fionna: Are you guys gonna behave yourselves.

Jake: Yeah

Cake: Of course.

Finn: You sure?

Jake: Dude, I totally swear on our mom's grave.

Cake: And Fi, I swear to our dad all the way up in Globworld.

Finn and Fionna: Alright.

Finn: Now let's bust it.

(Running Scene)

(Finn is riding on Jake, Fionna is riding on Cake)

Jake: (panting) Hey, Cake.

Cake: (panting) Yeah.

Jake: Listen, I jus' wanna apoligize for-

Cake: Yeah. Yeah. Me too, Jake.

Fionna: See, doesn't that feel better.

(Cake flicks Fionna)

(Scene #5: Wildberry Kingdom)

Jake: Look.

Finn: Hmm, Grass Ogre. You know what that means, Jake?

Jake: Yep

Finn: Yeah. Toss the Finn-sploder.

(Jake throws Finn towards the Grass Ogre)

(Fionna watches Finn as he fights)

Fionna: (Fionna's thoughts) Wow. He's good. He, He's awesome.

Cake: Fionna...Fionna!

(Finn crashes into Fionna)

Cake: Oh no. Fi!

Grass Ogre: HAHAHAHAHAHA! All right back to buisness.

Jake: Oh no you're not! Come on, Cake. Let's beat his grassy butt down.

Cake: But what about them?

Jake: Trust me. Finn has the strength 100 of these grass ogres. And plus, Finn and Fionna are practically the same so she's probably just as strong as him.

Cake: (Cake's thoughts out loud) They do have a lot in commin don't they?

Jake: Come on, Cake.

(Cake looks back at Finn and Fionna then goes to fight with Jake)

(Back to Finn and Fionna)

Finn: Oh shoot. Are you O.K.?

(Fionna coughs)

Finn: Oh my glob! I'm so sorry.

Fionna: It's fine. (coughs) Seriously. It's fine

(Finn stands up and grabs Fionna's hand)

(Fionna looks at Finn and blushes)

(Finn blushes)

(Finn pulls Fionna up at they both stare at each other)

Jake and Cake: Hmmmm...

(Grass Ogre then ambushes Jake and Cake from behind)

Finn: So...you O.K.?

Fionna: Yeah...I'm, I'm fine.

Cake: Hey guys! Feel free to help anytime.

Fionna: _Teamwork style_?

Finn: _Teamwork style._

(Finn and Fionna fist-pound)

(Scene #6: Treehouse)

(Finn and Fionna are playing on Beemo)

Fionna: I'm gonna get you, Finn.

Finn: No way. You can't this guy.

Cake: (whispers) Jake!

(Jake looks towards Cake)

(Cake signals Jake to come to her)

(Jake and Cake talk with Finn and Fionna in the background)

Jake: S'up?

Cake: Alright. Prepare your eardrums for what I'm about to tell.

Jake: Spill it.

Cake: I think there something romancy goin' on with Finn and Fionna.

Jake: Me too.

Cake: Really?

Jake: Yeah, anyone could see it. So what are we gonna do?

Cake: Well I think we'll have to get them to admit it. But first, we should talk to them.

Jake: Yeah. Let's do it.

(Nighttime)

Jake: (whispers) Cake!

Cake: (whispers) Yeah?

Jake: So, what'd you get outta Fionna?

Cake: Dead nothin'. How 'bout Finn. Did he crack?

Jake: Nah'. Guess we have no other choice but to force them to admit they love each other.

Cake:What'd you got planned, dog?

Jake: Alright here's the plan.

(Scene #7: Outside the Treehouse)

(Finn and Fionna are sleeping outside together)

Cake: Oooooooo! Look at them, snugglin' and stuff.

Jake and Cake: WAKE UP!

Finn and Fionna: AAAAAAAAAAAA!

Jake: Mornin' you two.

Finn: Jake...What are we doing outside?

Cake: Well me and Jake just wanna get you guys comfortable for your date.

(Finn) What the heck mans? (Fionna) Oh my glob!

Jake: Settle down, children. Settle down.

Fionna: Well I'm not going to settle down. I'm back inside to make a sandwich.

(Fionna crashes into an invisble wall)

Fionna: What the heck? Finn come check this out.

(Finn comes to Fionna)

Finn: What is this?

Jake: Yeah...Also me and Cake put you guys in an invisible cage.

Finn and Fionna: What!

Cake: Listen, it's only until you guys give in and admit that you like each other. Later, you two.

(Finn) Guys, come on! (Fionna) Cake, you come back here right now!

(Jake and Cake walk back inside)

Finn: This...Sucks!

Fionna: You said it, man. I mean what were they thinking, that me and you could actually be together. They both know that this will never work.

Finn: Exactly. In fact I bet that they feel so guilty that they'll let us out of this cage in 2 hours tops.

(8 hours later)

Fionna: Any more clever bets?

Finn: Hey, man. It's not my fault that we're in this cage!

Fionna: Alright. Alright. I 'm sorry.

Finn: Yeah.

Fionna: Listen, Finn. Let's jus' go to sleep for now. (yawn) We'll figure somthin' out in the morning.

Finn: Yeah O.K.

(Finn pulls a blanket out of his backpack)

(Finn and Fionna lay down)

(Fionna shivers to the cold)

Finn: Hey, Fionna. You O.K.?

Fionna: I'm fine, a little cold but I'm O.K.

Finn: Well I can give you some of my blanket.

Fionna: No, you don't have to do that, guy.

Finn: Nah' it's cool. I don't care if you mess it up or anything like that. Come on.

(Fionna comes towards Finn)

(Finn covers himself and Fionna with the blanket)

Fionna: Thanks, dude. Goodnight.

(Fionna falls asleep next to Finn)

Finn: Goodnight, Fionna.

(Finn falls asleep)

(Jake and Cake looking over Finn and Fionna)

Cake: I think we did a good job, Jake. Your plan actually worked...I think.

Jake: Sure it did. We just have to keep push em'.

Cake: Yeah. How* 'bout we do my plan this time.

(Scene #8:Mountains)

Finn: Thanks for takin' us to Stargazers Mountain, Cake.

Jake: Hey, I helped.

Fionna: Fine. You too, Jake.

(Fionna pats Jake's head)

(Finn and Fionna lay down)

Finn: I really like it up here, the show's hilarious.

Fionna: Me too. Wait look it's about to happen.

Finna and Fionna: 3...2...1...

(Two attached planets fart a star out)

Finn and Fionna: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah...

Cake: You ready?

Jake: Yeah.

(Jake pulls out his viola and Cake pulls out her dulcimer)

(Jake and Cake start playing their instruments)

Finn: Hey, Jake. What's with the music?

Jake: Oh. Uhh...Notin'. Jus' sharin' a tune with Cake.

Finn: Oh alright.

Fionna: Woah. The show has really gotten more awesome.

Finn: Yeah, it has. It's beautiful.

Fionna: Yeah. It is.

(Fionna leans onto Finn)

(Finn and Fionna blush)

Cake: It's working

Jake: Yeah. Play louder.

Fionna: Hey, Finn.

Finn: Yeah, Fionna?

Fionna: Can you... still believe Jake and Cake tried to make us...you know... l-,l-,"like-like" each other?

Finn: Yep. Still remeber that. That was...so dumb. Hehehehehe.

Fionna: Yeah.

Finn: Yeah. I wonder what would happen if their plan actually worked.

(Fionna turns to Finn)

Fionna: What if it worked?

(Finn looks at Fionna)

(Both stare at each other)

(Both lean in)

(Suddenly, a force drags Fionna into the sky)

Fionna: What the hecks?

(Cake is now being pulled by the force)

Cake: Oh my glob! What's happenin'!

Fionna and Cake: AAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Fionna and Cake are flying to the Ice Kingdom)

Finn: What just happened?

Jake: I don't know man, but I think they're goin' to the Ice Kingdom.

Finn: Alright, man. Let's go get em'.

(Finn and Jake travel to the Ice Kingdom)

(Finn and Jake make it to the Ice Kingdom)

Finn and Jake: Hole!

(Fionna is holding onto an ice spike in the ground and Cake is holding onto Fionna's legs)

Finn: Fionna!

Fionna: Finn!

Finn: Don't worry, I gotcha. Jake, cling me.

Jake: Got it.

(Jake grabs Finn and wraps his legs around another ice spike)

Finn: Alright, Jake start pullin'.

(Jake starts to pull everyone to the door)

Ice King: Hey what is going on! I'm tryin' to-

(Ice King and Gunter watches everyone)

Finn: Come on, man. Pull harder!

Jake: Don't rush me, man! I'm given me all I got.

(with all in the background)

Ice King: Come on, Gunter. Let's go back to bed.

(Ice goes back to bed)

Fionna: Don't let go, man!

Finn: I wouldn't. Just hold on.

Fionna: Alright. You got that, Cake? Cake...Cake!

(Cake is halfway in the portal)

Fionna: Finn, Cake's almost in!

Finn: Alright, man. Jake, pull harder than the time the plunger got stuck in the hole!

(Eventually, Jake manages to pull everyone to the door)

Jake: Pheeeewwww...(panting)

Finn: Dang. That was nuts.

Fionna: I know, man. At least we're not goin' in the hole.

(The portal makes rumbling noises)

Cake: Uuuugh. That jus' don't sound right.

Finn: Ummm...That doesn't look right either.

(The portal starts to implode)

Jake: Shoot! That thing's bout' to blow.

(The portal explodes)

Finn, Jake, Fionna and Cake: Woooaaaah...

Fionna: Oh. Finn. Thanks for savin' me and my o-

Cake: (cough) (cough)

(Looks at Fionna with an unsatisfied look)

Fionna:...slightly more mature sister.

Jake: Hey. I helped too!

Fionna: You too, Jake.

(Fionna rubs Jake's head)

Finn: Don't mention it.

Fionna: Yeah.

Cake: I think we got em' Jake.

Jake: Yeah.

(Finn and Fionna looking annoyed)

(Scene #9: Treehouse)

(Jake and Cake are looking at Finn and Fionna amused)

Fionna: What are you guys looking at?

Cake: The irony.

Fionna: What?

Jake: Well, you guys said you didn't like each other-

Finn: ...Cause we don't!

Jake: But then you guys were close to makin' out so, yeah the irony.

Fionna: Guys, listen. Me and Finn just like each other. Not...you know..."like" each other.

Jake: Yeah, whatever.

Cake: Say anything that helps you sleep tonight.

(Finn and Fionna grunt)

Jake and Cake: Good night.

(All goes to bed)

Finn: Hey, Fio.

Fionna: Yeah, Finn?

Finn: Look, there's something that I have to say.

Fionna: Oh, you don' really need to say stuff, man.

Finn: No. Really I wanna get this thought outta my noggin.

Fionna: Alright. What is it?

Finn: O.K. But prepare yourself for the most corniest thing that you will ever hear come out of face hole.

Fionna: Alright.

Finn: Yeah. So back the Ice Kingdom, I thought that when you go into that portal, then...well I think that...well...

(Finn blushes)

Finn: ...I would actually miss you a lot, Fionna.

(Fionna blushes)

Fionna: Wow...Finn, I-

Finn: I know that was the wussiest thing that I would say in my life.

Fionna: Well for one thing, you were right that was the corniest thing to say. But still what you said...was pretty awesome, Finn.

Finn: Oh, thanks.

Fionna: And Finn...

Finn: Hmmmm?

Fionna: Also...after sayin' that...I think I...maybe...l-,l-...like-like you.

(Finn and Fionna blush more then look at each other)

Finn: Good night, Fionna.

(Finn turns in the bed)

Fionna: 'Night, Finn.

(Fionna kisses Finn on the cheek)

(Fionna turns in the bed)

Finn: ...Hey, Fionna.

Fionna: Yeah?

Finn: There's another thing that I have to say.

Fionna: What is it?

Finn: This.

(Finn farts)

The End


End file.
